Modern Romance
by Disappearing1
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Jim, Selena, sadly Hannah, or any of the people, places or things in the wonderful movie world that is '28 Days Later.' I believe that's all mostly Danny Boyle & 20 Century Fox. Spoilers: If you haven't seen the movie you may be c


OK Rae, this is what you and your musket-bearing Canadians have done to me.

Title: Modern Romance

**Author: Disappering1 **

Rating: M (for questionable situations, sexual content & language)

**Summary: Jim is merciless when it comes to expressing his affections to Salena.  
**  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jim, Salena, (sadly) Hannah, or any of the people, places or things in the wonderful movie world that is '28 Days Later.' I believe that's all mostly Danny Boyle.

Spoilers: If you haven't seen the movie you may be confused and it might give away some of the happenings in this wonderful love story of a movie.

Author's Notes: Thank you 'Rae of Light' for being my first time BETA. You are as Dane Cook would say a BAMF. Okay, I got the title from a list that I made going down all the names of songs I have on my MP3 player. I stopped at Fiona Apple and went straight to the Yeah Yeah Yeahs. Maybe I should've stayed with 'Slow Like Honey,' but it didn't stick. Then it was a toss up between 'Fine Romance' by Billie Holiday and this title. H'mm, I wonder which won. I figured this 'romance' was a bit more modern, so...

She cried out and writhed beneath the weight of his body, almost lifting him off the floor with her wild bucking. Salena cried out against Jim's fingers pressed into her. Kicking out against the floor she pushed her body up, trying to throw him, but he held fast, keeping good his position pinning her down. Jim moved his fingers once more causing her to release that fluttering cry he loved so much.

"Jim, stop!" Salena's voice rang out breathlessly; her face flushed and tears pouring from her pretty brown eyes.

"Now now, Lena. You've been a very naughty girl." Straddling her hips, Jim rocked his pelvis into her own. "You know to pay for what you've done, challenging me that way. Did you really think I'd let you get way so easily?" He leaned forward to adjust his grip on her tiny wrists

'_Surely there'd be bruises later_,' he thought. And it was a wicked thought, indeed.

Salena stared into Jim's magnificent turquoise eyes, her own brown ones begging in kind.

I_ should do this more often. _"You know, Lena..." He'd used the name knowing she hated it. Knowing there was nothing she could do to stop him. "It's not everyday I get to hear you begging for mercy," he leaned in close, nuzzling her exposed neck and getting another satisfying twitch of her body beneath his own. "I think I love the sound of it."

He moved his head just in time to avoid have his ear removed a la Mike Tyson. He'd knew she'd try that. Jim clicked his teeth and shook his head. "Oh, Lena, for that coy little move I think it's only fair that we up the stakes a bit." He'd reached beneath her oversized sweater, caressing her soft skin.

"Jim! No, please." Salena's eyes burned with outrage as she lie helplessly watching Jim take complete advantage of her vulnerable state. In this moment she swore vengeance for his unrelenting ruthlessness.

His soft fingers now upon her softer flesh. Pushing, grabbing, deeply caressing the toned flexing muscle beneath his touch. This time knowing where to venture to get the reaction he needed. She bucked against him, twisting to avoid his touch. She bit her lip to keep the sound of her cries from reaching his ears; didn't dare give him the satisfaction. Kicking out once more her feet connecting only with air, then slamming in to the hardwood floor of the cabin they'd sought shelter in. She'd tried so hard to avoid this, thought she could handle it herself and escape Jim's knowing touch. Salena's resolve broke and she called out for Hannah to help her.

Jim's hand halted its assault on Salena's body, only to lay rest over her mouth. He liked Hannah enough, but wanted to be alone with Salena. No interruptions, and that included Frank's seemingly frail teenage daughter. Jim spread his body completely over Salena's. With his free hand, he bent her arms closer to her head to keep his grip strong.

"Shhhhh, Salena," Jim whispered. "You shouldn't call out to Hannah; she's sleeping and can't help you. Think about it, if you wake her and she comes out to help you... I'll finish you off and it'll be her turn next. And you know I'm good, Lena."

Salena grunted through Jim's hand and he felt the sound travel through their bellies. It tickled him. She glared at him with fierce eyes and nodded once. Jim smiled and removed his hand from her mouth, smoothed it over her cheek and then through her spiky, brown hair. Her hair was so much softer than it looked.

She looked into his face, pleading with her eyes. His hands were on her face again, smoothing away the tears. Jim waited until her breathing and heartbeat slowed, then the hand that rested on her cheek trailed its way down her neck. Salena twitched. Jim's finger glided over her collarbone, past her right breast and down to the hem of Frank's old sweater. His hand rested where the arch of her ribcage met the liquid warmth of her tummy.

Stretching out, he tangled his legs in hers nuzzling her neck he moved to look at her face once more. He kissed her mouth. Salena moved her hands from Jim's loosened grip and brought her arms around him. They ached from the grip and from being over her head as long as they had been. She was calmer, the kissing soothing. Lifting her head away to catch her breath, Jim dropped his mouth to its favorite spot on Salena's neck again. He placed his hand on her ribs this time, just caressing the soft skin.

"Jim, you know I hate it when you get like that." She spoke the words exhaustedly.

He turned his head, placing his ear on her chest, listening to her heartbeat, then her breathing, and finally her voice.

"You should feel really bad... For being so extraordinarily ticklish." He shook his head as best he could from where it rested, then poked her another countless time. Salena writhed under him; he loved it. She placed her hand over his in a death grip and actually managed to look pissed off.

"I am a bit cross that you use it against me as much as you do." His fingers moved across her tummy. "Stop it, Jim. I'm not screwing around!"

A sweetly lewd smile spread across his lips as he replied, "Too bad."

"Why don't you two just hurry to the shagging bit of it," said the teenage girl standing in the living room entrance way. She looked newly woken and more than a little miffed at being so. "At least then you could try to be quiet enough for me to block out the passion-filled (If somewhat muffled) screams... Jim." She stared knowingly at the young man, smirking slightly.

They both stared up at Hannah, dressed in an oversized, over-washed bathrobe, huge gray sweats and woolly socks. Jim blushed, feeling guilt and embarrassment for waking Hannah. _'I can't really be that loud... Can I?'_ He wondered.

"Sorry, luv. Salena and I just got a bit carried over." He smiled weakly.

Hannah pulled the robe tighter around her and squinted at the blaring sunlight that filled the room. Taking a step back into the darkened hallway, she regarded the pair as an adult would two very foolish children. She focused on Salena and her position beneath Jim. "Is he on that, again?" Salena nodded as best she could from her location and Hannah rolled her eyes.

"He wouldn't let me call for you this time. I didn't want to wake you, but he's an unbelievable wanker when he gets it in his head to quell his boredom with savage tickle fights." Salena looked up at Jim. "I'm not exactly ... winning."

Jim grinned in spite of himself.

"Jim, leave Salena alone. We're all very wrecked from your stupid game the night before." Hannah sounded like her father, Frank, whenever she got angry or annoyed, which was seldom, also like her father. "Can't we please get some rest, then?"

Frowning, Jim dismounted Salena, kneeling beside her instead. Hannah padded back to her room, silently shaking her head. She'd hoped she could slip back into the lovely dream she was having where her parents were still alive, and all this infection madness had never happened. She missed her parents, but no matter how goofy Jim and Salena seemed sometimes, she was grateful for them and their little makeshift family. Her left cheek switched into a half-smile as she thought Jim should try growing up a bit.

Salena rolled over onto her tired and abused tummy. Reaching out her hand in one swift motion she caught Jim's pointer finger in her fist. Her glare was so powerful, for a fierce moment he thought he could see could see the edge of her trademark machete. Just then the pain of it registered and he buckled.

"Next time you get it in your head to pull some stupid shit like that again, you fight it like your life depended on it," she almost growled. "Get it!"

Jim nodded vigorously, anything to make her let go! She released him and stood up, tussling his hair playfully. "Okay, James," Salena said, her voice much lighter than before. "When you're done sulking here, I'll be in our room fixing to be shagged right and proper." She nodded, heading for the doorway. "Don't keep me waiting too long." She gave him a wink before disappearing beyond the door.

Jim stared after her in shocked disbelief. He sat there still in shock for minutes, then sulked for another. Finally a thought came to him as he rose to meet her in their room. Maybe he could find other ways to make Lena beg. He also made a mental note. Perhaps he should start working on being a little more quiet.

The End.


End file.
